User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Funny Short (Because i was BORED!)
(Yes, before i continue adventure blog, i will do this "SHORT" for fun, and since it is a short, it isn't long, it is ONE blog and only ONE part, so yeah keep in mind i was out of ideas, i did this for fun, well enjoy and pls leave comments to say your honest opinions as well say something ya can say anyway let's watch!): *Steve is walking in town, eh well, even in that part of town, he isn't feeling much healthy for now, not healthy mood* Steve: *Snorts* I thought taking a walk woul- AAA-CHOO! Cure... *Freezes* Brrr! I'm so sick, uh oh, here comes anoth... AAA... AAA... AAAAAA... *Notice it stops* Phew <:)... >_< AAA-CHOO! *As he sneeze again, green thing comes out of his nose... Omg he heh have a nose? And the green stuff falls on the ground as Steve looks confused at it* Huh? :/... *Lol, let's say it is his "Booger" and it suddenly starts to move by itself, it then grows arms, legs and even a face* Steve: WHAT THE!? Booger: :) Hello! Steve: Your my booger? Booger: Yup! Steve: And your alive!? Booger: Exactly! Steve: But... b-but... That is impossible, that is unreal, that isn't what boogers are supposed to do, that must never... Hey wait a minute! That sneeze made me... :O *Notice Steve is no longer sick anymore* :D HEY! I am cured, you was the problem inside my... Nose? *Shrugs* Booger: Oh, Steve! Let me tell ya something! My name is Benny! *Shows his hand to Steve as he shakes it very careful due to Benny being small* Benny Booger! And i am going to make everybody sick that i meet! Steve: :) Yeah... Sounds fun... Wait WUT!? :P XD You had me worried there for a moment, at first i thought... Thought you was making everybody... Benny: Steve, really, i am making everybody sick, ok? Steve: GASPS! :O WHY!? Benny: Steve, Steve, Steve, i am a half-germ so i just want to make everybody sick, it's so fun! ^^ Steve: NO! It's not! >:( Your mean! Benny: OH YEAH!? Yeah... You see yeah, i AM mean yeah alright! You is maybe not mean but you can't stop me, if you excuse me, i have my next victim to make sick! *About to leave as he said so* Steve: >:O OH NO YOU DON'T! YAAARGH! *Tries to grab Benny but he fights back, suddenly even if small, Benny kicks Steve to the ground, causing him to fall as Benny walks on him* Benny: So Steve, now you know what happens when you try to stop me! You just isn't worth it! Your just not strong enough! Your dumb! So enjoy your last day Steve! *Benny then jumps off Steve, not noticing Steve is still having his chance, stupid booger* Because as quick as i have infected everybody i can find, i will create my giant booger army! And we will take down everybody yeah everybody even those ya know, you first! AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD! >:D All hail Benny Booger! ALL HAIL BENNY BOOG- Steve: *He got up as Benny is being busy talking about his evil plan and Steve is standing right behind Benny* Aah, shaddap! *He stomps on Benny* Benny: Dah! D: *Benny is squashed... Squashed to death still? Insert Mario Game Over music in this part XD Steve then move his foot up to see the damage, now just green booger again, Benny is confirmed death... I GUESS?* Steve: z_z *Stares at camera* You didn't see anything!... *Shrugs again* ;) Welp, time to go! *Whistles and goes on his way again* The End! (Yes The End so quick, sorry if i failed to entertain anybody?) Category:Blog posts